


Are We Going Up, or Just Going Down?

by TrickyStump



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drug abuse by Pete, I'm Bad At Tagging, Letting it be a slow burn out, M/M, May lead to sex eventually, Mentions of Joe and Andy - Freeform, Mostly Fluff, Patrick is a drunk, Patrick is a drunk who gets sober, Pete is sort of a rich dick, Ship wrecked eventually, Singles cruise ship, Switches between back story and present, WTF, eventually, if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyStump/pseuds/TrickyStump
Summary: A past that still haunts both Pete and Patrick, one filled with first love and sweet kisses, but also with fights, substance abuse and heartbreak.Now, on a singles cruise ship, the two reconnect maybe not by coincidence, and end up the only survivors (to their knowledge) of a ship wreck.When they wash up on a deserted island, the two are forced to work together to survive, as well as work out their differences and issues of the past.Will they fall in love once more? I think the real question is: did they ever /stop/ loving each other?





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will switch back and forth between the past and Patrick and Pete's back story, which i will try and indicate with //// at the beginning a end of the past scenes. Their past is staged in New York where Pete's bar Angel's and Kings is, and the present is on a singles cruise ship that's about to go down... I hope you enjoy it and don't get TOO confused!

Patrick had had some particularly nasty birthdays in the past. Like the time he was turning 19, and his parent's forgot and went on a trip to the Caribbean islands without him, or when he was turning 21 and all of his "friends" and family stood him up. That night he had gone to local bar in New York named "Angels and Kings", and had his first drink, which led him to becoming a drunk. But this birthday definitely to the cake for horrible birthdays, because right now, he was gripping the arms of his plastic lawn chair, rocking back and forth on a cruise ship, trying not to get sick from both the constant movement and from the fact that he was staring at the face of someone he hadn't seen in almost five years...


	2. I'll Call You Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is a usual at the bar Angels and Kings, and one day, he finally meets the owner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the past/back story guys, just in case you couldn't tell

////Patrick walked into his favorite bar, Angels and Kings. He'd been going there for about three years now on the nights when he'd had an especially hard day at work or just in general didn't feel well, which was nearly every night, and tonight was no exception. He walked in and took his usual seat, three stool's in from the right. 

"What can i get for ya, Patty?" the waiter smirked.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that, Joe? Anyway, I don't care, just give me something strong..." Patrick replied, rubbing his temples.

"Sure, PATTY," Joe puts extra emphasis on the last word, annoying Patrick even more.

"You know, sometimes I wouldn't even come in here because of you," Patrick says, a little more bitter than he meant to, so he adds on a light hearted, "if not for the fact that I can't get enough to drink, and I'm still waiting for the day you finally ask out the pool jockey over there." Patrick gestures over to the big, muscly man that's hustling a newbie at the pool table. He was a regular, was there about every other night Patrick noticed, and was very well built with tattoos that seemed to go forever past the black t shirt and jeans hew was wearing.

"Come on, Patty, you know I'm the only friend you got!" Joe jokes, "Plus, that guy is WAAAAAAY out of MY league, i mean, just look at him, he's totally hot!" He says, looking at the man in a loving way, and the man looked at Joe. They made eye contact and it seemed like it was a staring contest until the man winked and continued to line up his cue.

"I told you, stop calling me that!" Patrick was upset and Joe handed him his drink. He took a swig and stared at the man across the way, thinking to himself "He must be the best looking man here." 

"Did I here an unhappy customer?" Patrick's thoughts were interrupted by a goofy voice. He swiveled his chair around and was face to face with a VERY tan man. His fave was very chiseled and his eyes were a deep, murky, chocolate brown that looked like they could lead to a whole other world. He had a crooked smile on his face that made him look like a jack ass, but a charming one. "God, HE must be the best looking man here..." Patrick thought.

"No, no, Pete. Patrick here just wanted me to not call him by my nickname for him," Joe assured the man, whose name is apparently Pete.

"What was that, Joe?" Pete asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, I was calling him PATTY."

Patrick, who had been starstruck, shook his head and came out of his daze, and then rolled his eyes said, "You guys realize I'm RIGHT here, right?"

"My apologies," Pete thrusts his hand out, "Patty... I'm Pete Wentz, the owner of this here establishment at we are currently conversing in," Pete said in a funny, old Western accent.

Patrick would've been angry had it not been so gosh darn cute. "Patrick Stump." He shook Pete's hand, who had a killer grip.

"So, what would you like to be called?" Pete asked Patrick.

"What do you want to call me, Pete?" Patrick said in a flirtatious tone.

"How's about... Trick!"

Patrick's heart skipped a beat. His voice cracked, "Perfect."

"Well then, nice to meet you, TRICK!"///


	3. Reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is aboard a singles cruise ship that his best friend, Joe, talked him into going on for vacation... Little does he know, his ex boyfriend, Pete, is on the ship as well and they reconnect after five years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the present, not the past/back story, and Patrick doesn't feel good because he gets sea sick

This morning Patrick woke up and already regretted taking this vacation. He was dizzy and nauseous and just wanted to go back asleep, but he had at least 20 messages from Joe reminding him to "REMEMBER TO HAVE FUN" or "DON'T SLEEP AWAY YOUR WHOLE TRIP" or even "TRY TO GET LAYED!!!!" So Patrick sat up, took a couple Advil and prepared to get ready for the first day of this /fantastic/ trip aboard this singles cruise ship.

***

Patrick had finally decided on what to where: a white T-shirt with a pink and blue floral pattern, plain black swim trunks, and blue Velcro sandals. 

Patrick sighed. It took him almost four hours to ruffle through his two suit cases. It always took him a long time to get dressed, it was just the way he was. It had been a couple years since he lost all the weight, but he still didn't always feel very comfortable in his own skin. He was the pickiest shopper, and preferred long, baggy clothing that covered most of his skin over anything else. Even with a closet full of hand picked clothes, it was just always hard for Patrick, still.

Patrick looked down at his watch. It was ten o'clock. he could still make it to the breakfast bar before it closes if he really wanted to, but all he really wanted was to take a seat up on deck and relax. Maybe read a little, take a nap most likely, and eat all the goodies he wanted. "Now that sounds like a plan," Patrick thought.

He grabbed his beach bag, packed it full, plopped on a baseball cap to cover his strawberry blond locks, and opened the door to leave.

***

Patrick sat down in his white, plastic lawn chair. He had a great view of the ocean, but the glare was /so/ bad! He slipped on his pair of prescription sunglasses and started lathering himself up with sunscreen so he wouldn't look like a raw steak by the end of the day . "Oh, the great things that come with having fair skin." Patrick hated his fair skin. He always wondered if he was the palest person in the US. He felt like a marshmallow.

The strawberry blond layed back in his seat and quickly fell back asleep, forgetting everything he had planned for the day...

***

Suddenly, Patrick awoke very abruptly. He was damp and it felt like tiny little blades were stabbing at his whole body. He opened his eyes and quickly realized that it was raining.. or was it /hailing/?... Patrick couldn't tell. All he knew was he was freezing. The loud speaker came on and the captain's voice could be heard.

"Due to some unexpected bad weather, we request that all passengers travel below deck until the storm passes. The blunder should be over soon, and, uh, the rest of the trip should be nothing but clear skies! Have a great day!" Patrick stood up and folded his chair and started heading to below deck. "/Have a great day/," he mocked the captain in his head. When he arrived in the crowded space, he found a clear spot in the corner he could settle into. He made his way there and unfolded his chair, but suddenly fell when the boat hit a rough patch in the sea. He hit the side of his head on the wall. 

"/Shit/," he said out loud to himself, but louder than he meant to.

/In the opposite corner, a man turns his head in Patrick's direction because he thought he heard someone he knew... or someone he used to know... he sees Patrick and, with a look of disbelief, instinctively starts to walk towards him without Patrick noticing... "He seems distressed..." the man thought./

Patrick steadies himself and sits back down, closing his eyes. He holds his head in his hands until the ship hits another bump, so he clings to the arms of his seat and tries /not/ to have a panic attack, but he still feels queasy. He's concentrating really hard /not/ to barf when hears a voice that is all too familiar to him. He freezes...

"/Patrick/?" 

He slowly opens his eyes and turns to the source of the voice.

"/Pete/?" he whispers...


	4. What a Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Pete finally face the music and check into reality, which that they both care about each other, and so they finally hook up... There is mention of Joe and Andy in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the past/back story, and the pool jockey is Andy

//// "Is Pete in today?" Patrick asked Joe.

"Nope," Joe said sarcastically, "he's in the middle of some desert in Europe right now." Patrick gave him a face that told him he was not amused. "Come on, Patrick! You /know/ he's here /everyday/ at this time..." Joe pointed to a digital clock above the TV. It read 9:32pm.

"I wonder why that is..." Patrick thought and then took a big swig of his drink.

"You know, ever since a couple months ago, actually ever since you met him, all you've been interested in is /Pete/. All you do is ask about 'Pete this' or 'Pete that'. Why not ask about /me/ or talk about anything else? I mean... Do you... like him," Joe asked with a smug look on his face.

"N-No... I-I just... wanna get to know him a little more..." Patrick stuttered and blushed.

"Riiiiiiiight, 'get to know him'," Joe put in finger quotes. Patrick ignored him and took a sip of his drink.

Suddenly Pete walked out from his office and stopped to look around. He scanned the room until he found Patrick, then advanced towards him.

"Lookie who it is... speak of the devil," Joe muttered under his breath. When Pete had reached the bartender and Patrick, Joe said, "Hey Pete, what's up?!"

Pete leaned against the counter right next to Patrick. He was just a little taller than Patrick, and the thing he wanted most in the world right now was to just lay his head perfectly snug in the little nook of Pete's neck, but of course, he couldn't, not /here/ at Pete's bar. I guess hopes and dreams of it will have to satisfy Patrick... for now...

"Actually, i was looking for you, Trick," Pete looks at Patrick with a glimmer in his eye.

"Oh, /were/ you now? Whatever for?" Patrick asked with a playful tone.

"Well I wanted to ask you something...," Pete makes eye contact with Joe and clears his throat, "in... private..."

"Say no more, boss," and with that, Joe walks away and it's just Pete and Patrick.

"So, uh, how have you been doing lately... I mean with your whole work situation?" Pete asks.

Patrick is confused. "Is this what he wanted to ask me," he thought. Pete knows his work situation all to well, except for what happened a month ago, and he knows it's a sore spot for Patrick. "Is that really what you wanted to ask me?" Patrick inquired.

"No... I was just, uh... wondering."

"Well your wondering can stop because the work thing isn't happening anymore." Patrick took a long sip of his drink.

"WHAT? what happened?!" 

About two weeks after Patrick met Pete, and had told him that he hated his job, Patrick was fired from his office job. Patrick just couldn't take it anymore, the constant deadlines and everyone talking down on him and avoiding him because he was a drunk. So he grabbed all the paper work off his desk and his boss's desk and lit on fire in the parking lot. It was a protest, really, and he may or may not have been slightly buzzed when it happened... But Patrick didn't want Pete to know that he lost his cool, and that was the type of thing he does when he can't handle something.

"Well, uh, I... I quit. Ya! I quit cause I asked for a raise, /something I've asking for for years now/, and my boss still wouldn't give it to me, even though I've more than earned it... So I just... Quit!" Patrick felt icky about lying to Pete, but he didn't want Pete to think he was a psychopath or some shit, so he had to.

"Oh, well, if you need any extra cash until you get back on your feet, i could always lend you some, it's no big deal, or maybe you could even work here--"

"Wasn't there something you wanted to ask me?" Patrick interrupted Pete. No way was he going to let Pete pay for /his/ mistake! "I care about him too much to do that..." Patrick confessed to himself.

"Oh! ya, um... I was wondering... Well I wanted to know if you would ever consider... I mean...," Pete turned bright red. "N-Never mind..."

"Are... Are you sure! It seemed pretty impor--" Patrick began to say.

"It's fine! I'll... see you around Trick...," Pete hastily said and then wandered away into the crowed of people.

Patrick was shocked. Completely and utterly shocked. What had Pete been trying to ask him?

Joe walked back over to Patrick, seeing his confused expression. "What happened? What did he want?"

"Well... Well he asked about my work..."

"And?"

"Well, i told him how i don't work at the office anymore..."

"Ya."

"And then he started to ask me something, it sounded important, but then stopped and walked away almost /too/ quickly." Patrick finished.

"Really? I wonder what he was going to say," Joe added.

"Ya... me too..." Patrick said, looking at his glass.

"You know dude, I bet he likes you!" Joe announced after a minute of silent thought.

"What? No way! No one like /him/ could ever like a boy like /me/!... I mean... he's /way/ out of my league. Just look at him!" Patrick said, pointing to Pete, who had gone over into the billiard room and was now watching that pool jockey make a near impossible shot, and his opponent opened his mouth in shock. He laughed, which made Patrick laugh because Pete's smile was the cutest thing in the whole wide world.

"Patrick, it's obvious that he likes you, and don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at him... The way you talk about him..." Joe said. Patrick didn't say anything, he just looked down at his shoes. "Listen man... We've known each other for years, and while people have come and gone, I've never seen you care /this/ much about ANYONE... I, I think you should ask him out."

That was a punch to Patrick's gut. "I-I don't know..." Patrick muttered. His stomach was in knots.

Joe wasn't taking no for an answer. " Come on, dude! I triple dog dare you."

"Okay, alright, I will!" Patrick thought for a moment. "But, I'll only do it if you ask /him/ out," Patrick was referring to the pool jockey.

"Okay then, it's a deal!" and the two boys shook hands and headed towards there targets.

Patrick walked slower than Joe, but in his defense, Joe wasn't really walking, he was practically running, so he reached his man first. He watched as his possibly only friend shook hands with the man and started mingling. They were instantly laughing and cracking jokes and Patrick would say it was probably going well. 

When he saw Pete, he hesitated. But, he wasn't given any time to back out because Pete locked eyes with him and motioned him over. 

"So..." Pete and Patrick both said at the same time after a moment of silence between the two and they both laughed.

"You go first," Patrick offered. 

"K... so sorry i chickened out a few minutes ago, I just was nervous..."

"Why would you be nervous?" Patrick was truly confused.

"Because, i kind of came over to... ask you out on a date."

"Really?... What a coincidence cause, that's exactly what I came over /here/ to do."

"So," Pete said once again. "I guess it's a date?"

"Ya," Patrick said. "I'd like that a lot." They both smiled at each other.

"Meet me here at eight tomorrow, and, uh, don't wear a suit," Pete said.

"O-okay," Patrick stuttered. "Like I own a suit," Patrick thought.

"See you at eight, Trick." Pete kissed Patrick's cheek and then left him standing there.

Joe said goodbye to the man, who he had found out was named Andy, and walked over to Patrick.

"How'd it go with Mr. Muscles over there?" Patrick said with a goofy grin.

"Good! His name is Andy, and we're gonna go on a date next week! I got his phone number! How a bout you and Mr. My boss?" Joe asked.

"Well, uh, we're sort of going on a date... Tomorrow?," Patrick answered, still grinning.

"Damn!!" Joe said, laughing. "I told you he liked you!"////


	5. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is forced to face Pete, only he's so sea sick he can barely function and Pete ends up helping him and will take care of him, even though they both know that they shouldn't be even talking and Patrick is left Wondering: why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the present, and Patrick is so sea sick and he and Pete and up laying together, Patrick passed put, and in future chapter(s) Pete will take care of Patrick until he's better

Patrick and Pete just stared at each other for a moment.

"Patrick..." Pete said.

Patrick couldn't say anything. He was sick to his stomach, not just because the ship they were on was bobbing rapidly in the storm, but because it made him feel sick to see Pete after all this time, all these years. And the first thing Patrick wanted to do was  
/not/ barf all over his ex boy friend.

Pete could see the distress in his former lover's eyes. "Patrick, I... I didn't know you got seasick..."

Patrick was concentrating hard on keeping everything in his stomach, which wasn't much because he had skipped breakfast this morning, and he doesn't even know how long he had been asleep before the storm brewed. Patrick finally managed to get out, "I didn't know either..." He couldn't look Pete in the eyes, so he just stared down at the floor.

"Oh--" Pete began.

"Why are you here?" Patrick asked, a little braver.

"Well, I-I heard you cuss, and at first I... I didn't recognise your voice... I just knew it was someone I knew. Then I started looking around and saw you and everything just... clicked." Patrick was holding back tears. His head was throbbing and he can't believe Pete even bothered to remember his name, let alone the sound of his voice. But, why shouldn't he have, that's exactly how Patrick knew who said his name before he even looked into Pete's eyes.

"Oh god, Patrick, did you hit your head?" Pete said with worry in his voice. He could see the bump already. Patrick only nodded. He was trying so hard to hold back the tears.

"I... I can't do this... I... I have to go," Patrick uttered, and tried to stand up, but as soon as he did he started shaking and losing his balance.

"Woah, woah, big guy," Pete said, catching Patrick as he fell into his arms. They both tumbled to the ground, but Pete broke Patrick's fall and he really didn't mind. Pete sat up and leaned against the wall, pulling Patrick up with him so that he was laying against him with his head on Pete's chest.

Patrick looked up into Pete's eyes and just said, "Why?..." Why had Pete broken up with him? Why didn't he hate him? Why was he doing this, helping Patrick? He didn't deserve it after what happened.. Why? Why? Why?

Pete just shushed Patrick. "Shhh, just calm down, everything's fine... just rest..."

Patrick closed his eyes and finally began to cry. He doesn't know how long they were sitting there like that, with Patrick's tears soaking Pete's shirt and Pete just running his hands through Patrick's soft, uncombed hair. After a while, Patrick started thinking. "We shouldn't be doing this," he told himself, but at the moment he just didn't care. He was back in Pete's arms, and that's all that mattered. Patrick eventually fell asleep to the rhythm of Pete's breathing, and even after that, even though he wanted to, Pete refused to sleep as well.

"I'm gonna take care of you, Trick," Pete whispered, kissing the top of Patrick's head. That's when he finally shed a single tear.


	6. 8am?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Patrick have their first date along the ocean after Pete show's up at Patrick's apartment at 8am, when Patrick thought the date was at 8pm. We discover that Pete inherited a large mansion from his grandfather, and when it begins to storm, the couple must stsy inside andfind another way to make this day great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the past/back story

//// Patrick heard the ring of his doorbell. He wasn't expecting any company, not until much later tonight, if his date went well. He strolled over and opened the door, and to his surprise, it /was/ his date! He was holding a beach bag, two coffee's and a box of doughnuts.

"Hey, Trick! I figured you were running late, and I wanted to go out to coffee, so I figured I would bring the coffee /to/ you!" Pete said happily, walking into Patrick's apartment as Patrick gestured him in.

Pete set the bag on the floor after he set the breakfast on the counter. "Pete, not that I'm not happy, I'm really happy you're here, but why are you here? Our date isn't until eight," Patrick inquired.

"Ya!" Pete answered, grabbing a maple bar from the box. "Eight a.m. sharp, and it's now almost nine, but it's fine, i don't mind a boyfriend who's always late!"

"Wait. You meant eight in the morning?" Pete nods his head, eating his doughnut. "I thought you meant eight /tonight/!"

"Nope, eight a.m. Now are you going to get a doughnut or am I going to have to eat all of these myself?"

Patrick shrugged and took a maple bar as well. "So," Patrick said in between bites, "What do you want to do today?"

"Oh, it's a surprise!" Pete answered.

"Well, can you give me a hint?"

"Before we leave get on your bathing suit." Pete had a wild grin. Patrick hadn't noticed until now, but Pete was already in /his/ swim suit and wow did he look good in it.

They stood there for almost half an hour, asking each other questions and talking until there was only crumbs left in the box and they had sipped the rest of their coffee.

"Wait, so did you /really/ dye your hair /pink/?" asked Patrick.

"Ya, I was a wild child," said Pete nostalgically.

"I can't wait to see a picture of /that/!"

"Who said I even had a picture of it?"

"You seem like the type of guy with a mom who likes to take pictures to embarrass their kids in front of their significant others."

"Oh, is that what we are? 'significant others'."

Patrick blushed and smiled, "Maybe, we'll see." He brushed his hair out of his eyes.

Pete looked at the microwave clock and said, "We should probably get going if we wanna get through everything I've got planned today." 

"Can't wait! Let me just go get my swim suit on real quick!" Patrick replied.

***

"Pete, what is this?" Patrick asked.

"Come on, buddy, just trust me!" Pete said.

Patrick does trust Pete, but right now they were in Pete's car and Patrick was currently wearing a blind fold. "I /do/ trust you, it's just that I'm nervous that I'm not allowed /see/ where we're going."

"It'll be fine, I promise!"

Patrick let out a sigh. "Fine, but it better not be anywhere too crazy."

"It's not, I just want it to be a surprise, even though I know you haven't been there before, I just thought it would be fun!"

Patrick had to say, he did think it was fun. He just really needed a drink, but no way was he telling Pete that. "I'm sure it will be fun!" Patrick sang.

Pete put the car in gear and pulled out from in front of Patrick's apartment building. In no time Patrick could hear the car stop and the engine turn off. "We're here!" Pete said excitedly. "You can take off the blind fold now!"

As told, Patrick removed the clothe and what he saw before him was amazing. Before him stood a huge mansion with a garden surrounding it. It had an ocean view and besides a few dark clouds, the weather was perfect, a little warm but with a cool breeze. Patrick's breath was taken away. "What is this place?" he asked.

Pete stood beside him, watching his new boyfriend gawk at the beautiful scenery before them. "Well... welcome to me casa..." he said smiling, still.

"Wait... you /live/ here?"

"Ya, but not cause I'm some rich dick, I just so happen to have had a very wealthy man as a grandfather. Other than that, I'm just your average Joe... with a forty room mansion..."

Patrick was still in aw. 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Pete asked.

"Well, I believe I'm waiting for you to lead the way because I'm going to get so lost it'll take you forty  
/years/ to find me if I lead the way."

"Well, then, I guess I'll show you to the beach."

Patrick followed as Pete gave him a tour on the way to the back door. Seven bathrooms, two kitchens, a sauna, two game rooms, an indoor pool, eight tv rooms, and did Pete say twelve bedrooms? Not to mention all the other miscellaneous rooms Patrick couldn't even keep track of.

Finally they arrived to the back hallway and out the door, to which they were greeted with a cool mist from the magnificent waves. 

"Wow..." Patrick said stunned at magnificent sight 

"Ya, I'm quite the lucky guy." Pete stated.

They walked down the hot sand to where they met the water and Pete took out a beach blanket from his bag and layed it out onto the ground.

"Looks like it may rain," Patrick noted, the clouds in the distance he had first seen when he got here closer than there.

"Nah, they said it wasn't supposed to."

"Okay. So what were you wanting to do here on this fine day, along the beach?"

"I thought first we could just sit here and talk, then later go for a swim, and then I've got something extra special that's for last."

"Sounds exciting!" Patrick plopped down onto the blanket, a little self conscious about the loud thud it made. "God I hope he doesn't think I'm fat..." Patrick thought, almost in a state of panic. To his relief, Pete just laughed and landed next to him with a thud almost as loud as Patrick's.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Pete inquired.

"Your plan, you start."

"Alright," Pete laughed, "What's your life story, Stump?"

Patrick had to think about that. He couldn't be loosy goosy with Pete about his horrible life, not yet, so he better just stick to the basics. "Well, I've got a mom and a dad, and an older brother and sister. We don't really talk much anymore..."

"Why's that?"

"Well, they just let me down time and time again, and i just haven't been in the mood to talk to them... for a while..."

"How long is 'a while'?"

"A few years..."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Trick."

"What about your family?" Patrick turned the question around onto Pete.

"I've got parents and a brother and a sister, and much like you we don't talk that often either."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, really, just my siblings are off doing their own things, doctors and lawyers, making more money than I'll ever in my life. That's why I got the inheritance for the mansion, before Angel's and Kings, I was barely making it by. Well that and the fact that my dad would rather give me a house to keep me out of his hair than spend time with me... I guess being a bar owner isn't exactly what he envisioned me doing."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, being a drunk with a dead end office job isn't what my parent's imagined for me either."

"We've got a lot in common, I guess."

"Ya..."

"Anyway, tell me: What do you /want/ to do, you know, since you no longer have that dead end office job?"

"Well, I've always had this thing with music, i don't know, I'm just really happy when I'm singing or writing."

"Interesting... I've always been pretty good at playing the bass." Pete related.

"Oh really, have you?"

"Yup," Pet grinned, happy the topic was changed to something a little more light hearted, "We'll have to jam someti--"

/Crack/! A loud boom of thunder filled the air, and the distant clouds had turned black and were almost upon them.

"Crap!" Pete yelled, and stood up, offering his hand to Patrick, who took it and was soon on his feet too.

"We better get back to your house quick, that looks like a nasty storm," and sure enough, right as Patrick said that, it started pouring rain.

The couple each picked up an armful of there stuff and started running up the beach.

/Crack/! More thunder gave way as the sky was being filled with flashes of lightning. By the time they reached the mansion, both boys were soaked to the bone and freezing.

"I probably should've listened to you earlier, huh?" Pete turned to Patrick, panting.

"Ya..." Patrick was out of breath, "probably, but that's okay, I forgive you..."

"Man, this sucks! I had such a good day planned..."

"What /was/ the special something you mentioned earlier?" Patrick was curious.

"I wanted to take you water skiing.. i guess we'll have to do it some other time..."

Patrick didn't like seeing Pete upset, so he tried reassuring him. "Hey, I'm sure we can still have a fun day, and I'm sure water skiing would have been great! I would love to do that another time!"

Pete's expression lifted as Patrick gave him a hug.

"God! we're just soaking wet! Follow me!"

Pete led Patrick through the house and into a room. It had a bed with gold sheets and posters all over the walls depicting heavy metal bands, and it smelled of peppermint. Patrick realized it must be Pete's bedroom and suddenly his cheeks flushed red.

"There are towels in the bathroom," Pete gestured towards a wooden framed oak door, "and if you want to you can take a shower, however long you want."

A shower sounded wonderful to Patrick, who was trying hard not to let Pete notice his jaw chattering at this point. "That actually sounds great," Patrick replied, thankful.

***

Pete had only been waiting five or seven minutes before he heard the shower shut off, and another couple of minutes before Patrick stepped out of Pete's bedroom. He was wearing one of Pete's Metallica T-shirts and a pair of sweats and socks, his hair still slightly damp, but god did he smell so good right now.

"Are those my clothes?" Pete asked with a smile.

Patrick returned it with one of his own crooked grins. "Ya... is that OK?"

Pete walked over a held one of Patrick's hands with his own and the side of Patrick's face with his other. Patrick leaned into the touch. " It's perfect... "

Pete then went and took a shower of his own, meanwhile Patrick waited in the large family room on a plush love seat. He whipped out his phone and texted Joe.

Patrick: Joe, Pete showed up at my house this morning.

Joe: I know I gave him your address.

Patrick: You did?! Well, I guess that's alright... but it started to storm and now we're inside his MASSIVE house! Did you know he owns a freaking mansion?!

Joe: Ya, I did, he's my boss.

Patrick: Well he's in the shower right now and I'm kind of freaking out. I wanna just watch movies with him but I don't know what he likes!

Joe: That's easy! Just watch Star Wars, it's his favorite! He has all the DVD's!

Patrick: OK! Thanx!! Talk to you later!

Joe: Bye have fun 


	7. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick allows Pete to help take care of him when he is dreadfully seasick, and one thing leads to the next, and they're about to have sex... But then, a massive sound booms throughout the ship and Pete and Patrick go to investigate, but what they see horrifies them (the end is a cliff hanger, you won't actually know what they see until two more chapters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in the present. It's about ten at night and thing's get spicy, if you know what i mean

"Pete," Patrick whimpered.

"Patrick, just let me help you," Pete demanded.

The couple were in Patrick's cabin now, and after a whole day the storm still hadn't stopped.

"Pete, we really shouldn't..."

"Please..." Pete whispered. Patrick looked into his eyes, full of dread, pain, and sorrow. Patrick knew he should say no, that they both need to just go their separate ways, but there was something in Pete's eyes that made him go along with it... maybe it was the fact that he really missed Pete, or maybe it was that over the years they've been apart, Patrick had seen those same eyes in the mirror more times than he could count.

"okay..." Patrick whispered back.

Pete went straight to work. He lead Patrick to his bed and sat him down. Then, he ruffled through his suit case to find a new shirt and pants for Patrick, since the one's he was wearing were soaked. It kind of reminded Pete of their first date... he shocked himself out of it and turned back to Patrick. He lifted his shirt over his head and gave the new shirt to him to put on. He tried not to stare at Patrick, because he was so beautiful, even before now... Pete noticed that he had lost a lot of weight... Once he had on the shirt, Pete gave Patrick the pants and turned around. He heard the zip of the zipper and turned again.

"Does your head still hurt?" Pete asked Patrick.

"A little..." Patrick was still in a daze, and he was also embarrassed. He felt like he was being a wuss, but he was sensitive.

"Be right back." 

Pete left the room and Patrick started thinking. He thought about everything they had been through, everything that he missed about Pete, and that things might work out for the best.

Pete returned shortly after with a couple Advil and an ice pack. "Take this," he told Patrick, who grabbed a water bottle off of the night stand and happily gulped the pills down.

Pete put his hand on Patrick's shoulder and gently started pushing him down, cueing to Patrick that he wanted him to lay down. So, he did and Pete pulled the blanket over him, then applied the ice pack to Patrick's head. He sat down on the edge of the bed, holding the ice in place.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Patrick stated, "not after what happened..."

"But I want to, Trick." Pete hastily said.

"But..." Patrick was so torn. He didn't understand.

"'But' what?" Pete asked.

"Why don't you hate me?" Patrick had finally addressed the elephant in the room.

"I... I could never hate you, Patrick..."

"Even after everything that happened?"

"Even after everything that happened... I'm pretty sure that if anyone should hate someone, /you/ should hate /me/... I mean I was the dick, you were just reacting..."

"Ya, but I was the pissed off drunk..."

"We both had our problems, Trick, we just need to put them to behind us," Pete assured Patrick.

Pete leaned in and put his forehead to Patrick's. At first, Patrick thought he was going to kiss him, but he didn't. It was only meant to be a reassuring gesture, and it really did help Patrick put himself at ease.

Patrick wanted to tell Pete he had missed him but decided against it, and then Pete said something that astonished Patrick. Something Patrick wouldn't have expected from Pete.

"Trick, I'm so sorry..."

Patrick thought he would cry again, but he didn't. "I'm sorry, too," Patrick echoed. They sat there gazing into the other's eyes until Patrick wrapped his arms around Pete and pulled him in and they were kissing. Pete let Patrick do this, with no objection.

They both felt horrible, because they knew they shouldn't be doing this, but at the same time, they felt like over the past five years they hadn't skipped a heart beat and fell right back into place with one another.

Pete dropped the ice pack and it fell to the floor with a /clunk/. He moved so that he was holding Patrick's arms above his head, straddling him. They were still kissing passionately, and Patrick felt Pete bite down on his lower lip. He took this as an invitation to slip his tongue into Pete's mouth and so he did.

Pete broke their kiss only to start sucking along Patrick's neck tenderly, earning tiny moans from the boy. He made a trail of dark spots all the way to behind Patrick's ear, a very sensitive spot. 

Patrick gasped as Pete gently bit down and he started grinding his hips with Pete's, who grinded back, still giving the man beneath him love bites.  
Patrick had missed this, being intimate with Pete. He continued to grind against his lover even when Pete locked lips with him again. They both moaned into the kiss and Pete let go of Patrick's arms. 

Patrick immediately put his hands under Pete's shirt and started rubbing his strong, soft chest, which made Pete moan. He grabbed his shirt and helped Pete pull it off, exposing his upper half to Patrick. The couple sat up and Patrick pushed Pete down so that he was on top now, and Pete meowed his name.

"Patrick..."

Pete screamed as Patrick pinched one of his nipples while sucking on the other. Pete couldn't believe he had ever let Patrick go, and he never wanted this to stop.

"Oh God! I love you, Trick!" Pete yelled.

Patrick looked up at Pete, and began moving down as he could feel the bump in Pete's jeans. 

Patrick was about to unzip Pete's pants when a loud crashing sound boomed throughout the ship and Pete and Patrick were flung off the bed.

"What the hell was that?" Patrick asked, annoyed and worried.. also kind of scared...

"Are you all right, Trick?" Pete asked Patrick.

"Ya, I'm fine. Are you?"

"Ya... we should probably go see what's wrong."

Pete stood up and held his hand out for Patrick, who took it and was on his feet soon, too.

Pete put his shirt back on and they headed out the door, and what they saw was horrific...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a cliff hanger!!m any ideas for what they see or what should happen next?


	8. Close Your Eyes Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Patrick have sex for the first time, at Pete's bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the back story, and sorry i didn't go into detail about the p, uhh, spicy details, but i Will in other chapters or I'll at least try, i promise!

//// Patrick heard Pete yawn and then let his arm fall around his boyfriend's shoulders. Patrick smiled quietly to himself, letting Pete have the silent victory of thinking Patrick didn't notice the move on him.

Patrick and Pete were laying with each other on the plush couch in Angels and Kings in front of the 50 inch flat screen TV on the wall. They were watching one of the Star Wars movies (Patrick didn't know which, he only watched them because Pete enjoyed them) and it was after midnight already.

About two hours earlier, Pete had closed early so they could have a private movie night.

"Pete, you don't have to, we can watch a movie some other night," Patrick had told Pete.

"No!" Pete exclaimed. "I've already put it off for two weeks because of this place, we're doing it tonight!" Pete smiled, and Patrick returned it with one of his own. 

So there they were, alone in a bar, snuggled up with one another when Pete shifted in his seat. "Need something, babe?" Patrick asked.

"Ya," Pete answered. Patrick got off of his boyfriend and leaned the other way, feeling cold without his body heat. "I'll be right back," Pete said, walking into then main part of the bar.

Patrick waited a few minutes. "CLOSE YOUR EYES!" he heard Pete yell from the other room.

"WHY?" Patrick yelled back.

"JUST DO IT!"

Patrick sighed and rolled his eyes, but yelled once again, "FINE!"

"THANK YOU, BABE!" 

Patrick laughed a little, God Pete was so goofy. He heard foot steps and knew Pete had reentered the TV room. Patrick heard the clanking of glasses and the pouring of liquid.

"Okay, you can open them now!" Pete said excitedly.

But Patrick didn't. "Pete, you did /not/ just go get us drinks from /your own bar/," he stated.

"I don't know," Pete played dumb, "you'll just have to open up and see..."

Patrick fluttered open his eyelids and looked at what was sprawled across the coffee table before him. Two Champagne glasses and a bottle of white wine.

Patrick felt so much love for Pete, all the ridiculous but totally romantic things he does. "What is all this for?" he asked.

"For our one-year-seven-months-and-five-day anniversary, silly," Pete answered, as if it were obvious.

Pete sat down beside Patrick and poured them both a large glass of whine. Patrick wanted to argue, but not only did he really need a stiff drink, he loved that Pete did this, even if it may have been a spur of the moment thing. 

Pete handed the strawberry blond his glass, and they tapped them together with a /clink/, then drank. Patrick downed the whole glass in one sitting, but the other boy could only get about half of it down.

"Damn, Trick! You're a BEAST!" Pete teased Patrick, who blushed at the comment.

The couple gazed lovingly at each other. Pet set his glass down next to Patrick's empty one, and pulled Patrick close into a passionate kiss. He rustled and combed through Patrick's thick, long locks of hair and the boy responded by biting Pete's lower lip. 

The couple broke the kiss. Patrick looked at Pete, then the half-drank glass of wine. "I think we need to have a lot more of this stuff," he said, topping off both of their glasses. Pete hastily took his drink and gulped it down faster than Patrick had ever seen, then he did the same.

They returned to locking lips, both basically drunk now, and ready to go way too far tonight. 

In mid-kiss though, Patrick had started thinking bout what would occur, because, after all, even after being together for so long, they hadn't really done anything like /this/. But, Patrick buried that thought, deciding to enjoy the moment, as did Pete who was worrying about the same thing. They trusted each other and had faith everything would be fine.

Patrick was underneath Pete now, tugging off the black-haired boy's white T-shirt. Pete helped Patrick, and they broke their kiss just long enough to remove the article of clothing.

"You're... turn," Pete said through muffled moans. He got off of Patrick, and pulled him up so they were both standing. He almost ripped Patrick's plaid shirt off, but didn't, and once it was up and over his head, he licked a long stripe up Patrick's chest, and his breath hitched.

Patrick then grabbed Pete's face and gave him another passionate smooch, then moving lower on . licked and bit, but not too hard or hard enough to leave too big of mark. All the while Pete letting out tiny gasps.

Patrick continued moving lower and lower, until he reached Pete's zipper, which he quickly undid and slid off the trousers. He could already see the huge bulge behind the soft fabric of Pete's black and white striped boxers.

Patrick was looking hungrily at Pete's hard on when Pete fell to his knees and gently pushed Patrick over. He lays on top of him kissing down the younger boy's body until he gets to /Patrick's/ pants. He unbuttons them and pulls them off. Patrick was also semi-hard through his blue underwear with little anchors on them.

"anchors, huh," Pete teased.

"Shut up," Patrick said playfully.

"I'm just kidding, they're sexy."

Pete was staring at Patrick with a bizarre face, which made Patrick feel uneasy... did Pete think he was fat? Did he hate the way Patrick looked the way he hated himself too? "Is... Is something wrong?..." was all he could muster.

"No!... no Trick... it's just... I'm trying to figure out how someone could be this beautiful," Pete said in awe, which made Patrick smile and relax as Pete layed on top of him fully now, French kissing on the floor in the middle of the night, and at Pete's bar for Gods sake.////


	9. Man Overboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Patrick must survive their cruise ship's wrecking. They don't know why it wrecked, only that something hit them, or the hit something. They then end up on an island, the only survivors to their knowledge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't part of the back story... Sorry i haven't updated in a while school has been making me very busy I'm trying to update more often.

Pete and Patrick stood outside the room, their mouths agape. What they were seeing was the other half of the cruise ship, about ten feet away! Something had sliced right through them, breaking the ship in half!

"What the fuck?!" Pete yelled, where as Patrick was still silent in shock.

It was still storming rather hard outside, and a big wave came crashing over the edge, knocking the two boys over and many other passengers. What ever screams people emitted were drowned out by the thunder and lightning and the force of the wave, including Patrick's plea for Pete.

"PETE!" Patrick screamed, taking in a mouthful of ocean water.

"PATRICK!" Pete cried out, but neither could hear the other.

The wave with drawled and everyone was left laying across the floor. Pete got up and began searching for Patrick, whom he found prawled out on his back, coughing out the sea from his lungs.

"Trick!" Pete ran over and kneeled next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Ya... I-I'm... f... fine," Patrick stuttered out between coughs and shivers.

Pete reached his hand out and Patrick took it, letting Pete help him to stand again.

"What the hell is going on?" Pete asked.

"I don't know..." Patrick said, "we must have hit something "

"Or something hit /us/," Pete added.

More thunder rolled across the sky, and the couple jumped. 

"We've got to get out of here," Patrick yelled over all the racket.

Pete grabbed his hand and began leading the way. The twist and turned and went up stairs. At one point, the boat jerked and the two fell against the wall.

"God this thing is going down, and fast," Patrick stated, with a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Hey, Patrick, it's gonna be okay, I promise," Pete assured him, hugging Patrick. "But, we've got to get off this ship.

Patrick nodded and they started moving again until they reached the top deck, which was now twenty feet higher than it should be; their half of the ship was basically on it's side, going down.

The two looked around and saw that the other half of the ship was almost completely engulfed by water, and there were people being tossed and turned in the frigid, stormy sea.

" Oh my God..." Patrick whispered. People all around them were falling off the boat drowning, screaming, panicking. It was utter chaos.

Suddenly, another huge wave hit the ship again, rattling it and making it jostle back and forth.

Pete and Patrick were still holding hands when their feet were forcefully pulled out from underneath them, and they began to be washed overboard.

They squeezed each other's hands for dear life, not wanting to be separated. They remained attached as they free fell who knows how far into the ocean.

Something splashed into the water between them, and they were forced to let go, which made them both go into a panic.

After what felt like hours, Patrick was the first to make it back to the surface, gasping for air.

"PETE!" he called out, lightning cracking across the sky, barely able to hear himself. "PEEEEETE!!" he screamed louder and longer this time.

Pete finally broke through the top of the water five feet from Patrick, and they swam to each other.

"Patrick! Thank the lord!" Pete said mostly relieved, but still stressed because they were still stuck in the middle of no where, in freezing cold water.

"What do we do now!" Patrick asked.

Pete looked around for a moment, trying to think fast, then spotted what looked like an island. "You see that island?" Pete pointed in its direction, Patrick nodded. "Let's try to make our way to it, and if we get separated, that's where we'll meet anyway."

"Okay!" Patrick agreed, and they started to swim and find something they could float on. They eventually found a rater large piece of wood they could both fit on.

Now, a whole half of the cruise ship was gone, and their former half was on it's way to disappearing, too.

Pete and Patrick were horrified, but knew they /had/ to keep moving. They used their arms as oars, and through the rough water, storm above them and lightning their only source of light, they headed towards the island.

***

The next morning, Pete and Patrick found themselves laying against the other in the sand on that very island.

They weren't sure how they had made i; it was statistically impossible, yet somehow they had made it. It was a complete blur for them as well.

"Pete," Patrick mumbled, turning against Pete.

"Ya?" Pete replied.

"You okay?"

"Ya, just /really tired."

"Me too." 

After that, they proceeded to fall asleep again, resting up for the long journey a head of them in order to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for the next chapter?


End file.
